El fin del mundo como lo conocemos
by garza2121
Summary: Que arias si un día como cualquier otro una enfermedad se propagara convirtiendo a todos en zombis, lucharías, correrias, te esconderías,sobreviviente, que es lo que arias en esa situacion?
1. Chapter 1

EL FIN DEL MUNDO COMO LO CONOSEMOS

Hola a todos y antes que nada desearía darles las gracias por pasarse a mi fic es la primera vez que escribo uno así que are lo mejor que pueda y enserio espero que les guste

La noche anterior al día en que todo acabo, no podía dormir, estuve toda la noche despierto, quien hubiera imaginado que el mundo que todos conocemos cambiaria por completo en solo una noche

Era de día todo parecía ir normal como todos los días, era una mañana tranquila, los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar todo a su paso

Naruto comenzó a despertar, los rayos del sol lo habían levantado, si fuese por él se quedaría todo el día en cama, ir a la escuela nunca le gusto, sentía que era una gran perdida de tiempo pero que le iba hacer, ya había tratado de convencer a sus padres de dejar la escuela pero su respuesta fue mas que clara, si estuviese en sus manos la habría dejado ya hace tiempo pero no podía solo ir en contra de sus padres, seria problemático y un acto suicida si tenías en consideración la actitud explosiva que poseía su madre

Naruto se levanto de la cama, Naruto es un chico de 17 años de 1 metro 80 de estatura tiene el cabello largo un poco erizado, sus ojos son de un color azul muy fuerte, si como de un zafiro se tratara, en sus mejillas contaba con unas marcas de bigotes como de zorro

Naruto se dirigió hacia la ducha necesitaba asearse una vez dentro comenzó a desvestirse rebelando su cuerpo tenia un cuerpo muy trabajado que no cualquier adolescente pudiese tener, termino de desvestirse y se adentro a la regadera después de unos 5 minutos Naruto salió completa mente empapado su cabello tapaba su rostro, una vez que se seco y cambio con el uniforme de su escuela, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor lo mas seguro es que sus padres ya se encontraran en el

\- Buenos días hijo como amaneciste? - saludo con una enorme sonrisa Kushina

Kushina Uzumaki es una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo, su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura media aproximada mente 1 metro 72, tenia los ojos de un color violeta muy hermosos y únicos

\- Mmmm pues bien supongo y tú? – pregunto Naruto con un poco de pereza

\- Yo muy bien y espero que no te vallas a quedar dormido en clase…. De nuevo – sentencio la Uzumaki mientras que su cabello se eleva, como si las leyes de la física para ella no aplicaran-

Naruto trago fuerte, muchos dirían que a simple vista la madre de Naruto era un amor, una mujer gentil, adorable, alegre y de más pero no podían estar mas equivocados, claro su madre si era amable, alegre y todo lo demás, pero había algo que los demás no sabían y eso es el carácter explosivo que tenía la madre Uzumaki, nadie conocía ese lado suyo solo muy poca gente cercana a la familia la conocía en verdad

\- Claro mama, no lo are – dijo Naruto con miedo mientras trataba de no ver a los ojos a su madre

Después de esa pequeña charla la actitud de su madre cambio drásticamente, era impresionante la actitud bipolar de su madre, comenzaron a conversar asta que fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, Kushina iba a ir a atender la puerta, pero naruto le dijo que no se preocupara que el iría

Naruto se levanto de su asiento para ir a atender la puerta, cundo abrió la puerta una chica de 17 años al igual que naruto pero en cambio ella media 1 metro 70, tiene el cabello rosa atado en dos coletas, sus ojos son de un color dorado, tenía un hermoso cuerpo sus pechos eran de un tamaño considerable mente grandes pero sin rebasar lo exagerado, de cuerpo delgado vestía una camisa de botones de manga larda de color blanco con partes verdes, llevaba un moño de color negro, traía puesto una falda de color verde la cual le llegaba a medio muslo, con medias blancas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla y unos tenis de color rosa

\- Que crees que haces llegaremos tarde a la escuela apúrate – dijo la chica de cabello rosa

\- Ehh? – dijo naruto con un tono de confusión

\- Acaso no me escuchaste? Vamos apúrate no tengo todo el día, si no te apuras me iré sin ti- dijo la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su pecho haciendo los parecer más grandes de lo que eran

\- Ahhh ya voy, ya voy

Naruto entro a la casa y se despidió de su madre para luego tomar sus cosas eh irse caminando a la escuela, ya una vez fuera de la casa de naruto ambos adolescentes comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela

\- ¿Sabes Saya-chan no tenías por qué esperarme por mi culpa llegaremos tarde, porque no te fuiste sin mí? -pregunto el rubio mientras cargaba con las cosas de la ahora nombrada Saya

\- Sabes muy bien porque te espere no me gusta caminar sola a la escuela es aburrido-

\- Segura que solo es eso oh es otra cosa? ¿No se talvez te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo no? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

\- P-pero que cosas dices? Claro que no – contesto Saya nerviosa mientras un pequeño sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas

\- Vamos no seas mala solo di que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo es todo no es tan difícil – dijo naruto

Saya volteo la cara viendo en otra dirección ignorando a el rubio y de esta manera podía esconder el rubor que se marco antes en su mejilla

Después de unos segundos Saya volteo a ver a Naruto de reojo

Naruto a-ah ti te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? – pregunto saya sin dejar de ver a naruto a los ojos

\- Pues claro que me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado – respondió el rubio con una tierna sonrisa

\- L-lo dices enserio? – pregunto Saya un poco sorprendida

\- Claro que hablo en serio, dime a quien no le gustaría pasar tiempo con una mujer tan hermosa como tu- respondió Naruto mientras que ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Saya mientras acariciaba su cabello

Aun que no lo demostrara o lo negara, por dentro estaba tan feliz de haber escuchado esa respuesta de naruto, hace poco que comenzaron a hacerse mucho mas cercanos de lo que ya eran, ya que desde pequeños iban a la escuela juntos, hace poco que Saya se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por el rubio, pero claro eso nunca se lo dijo a naruto ya que tenia miedo de que el no sintiese lo mismo que ella

Después de lo que para ellos fueron 15 minutos muy cortos para llegar a la escuela entraron y se dirigieron hacia su salón, ambos compartían el mismo salón, una vez entrando al salón Naruto se sentó en uno de los bancos de la parte trasera

Después de varias clases naruto se comenzó a aburrir y salió del salón después de haber transcurrido 3 clases

Naruto se encontraba recargado en el barandal de las escaleras que estaban por fuera de el edificio

\- *Como odio el venir a clases si no fuera por Saya-chan y mi madre no vendría*- pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro

\- Que crees que haces baka? – pregunto Saya

\- Saya-chan que es…- naruto fue interrumpido por Saya

\- Ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces necesitas ir a clases es importante que será de tu vida si no prestas atención a la escuela, lo necesitas un que no lo creas- decía Saya mientras se acercaba a naruto

\- Y que ahí de ti tendrías que estar en clase la clase aun no acaba? –

\- No, me cambies el tema yo no tengo problemas, pero en cambio tu… no me iré de aquí asta que me prometas que vas a comenzar a prestar atención en clases y que me acompañes al salón- decía mientras se le acercaba a él inclinándose, dejando le ver a naruto un poco de sus pechos

\- P-pero. -no pudo terminar de hablar porque Saya lo volvió a interrumpir

\- Pro-me-te-me-lo – dijo Saya mientras picaba con uno de sus dedos el pecho de naruto

Naruto suspiro en señal de derrota ante la continua insistencia de Saya

\- De acuerdo tu ganas pondré atención en clases de ahora en adelante lo pronto- dijo naruto mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho y la otra la levantaba a nivel de su cabeza

\- Bien ya lo prometiste y Naruto Uzumaki nunca? –

Naruto se sorprendió a decir verdad no se esperaba eso de parte de Saya, pero de alguna manera le causó una gran felicidad

\- Nunca rompe sus promesas – dijo naruto con una tierna sonrisa la cual se la dedicaba a Saya

\- Bien así me gusta – dijo Saya para estirar su mano y llevarse a naruto al salón de clases, pero algo los detuvo

En la parte de abajo donde esta la reja de la escuela parecía que una persona estaba tratando de entrar por la fuerza haciendo mucho ruido

\- Pero que pasa? - pregunto Saya

Parece como si alguien estuviera tratando de entrar a la fuerza, los maestros no han de tardar

Como si por arte de magia se tratase 4 maestros se estaban dirigiendo a la reja y uno de ellos después de intentar convencer al tipo misterioso lo agarro de el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeo contra la reja, lo que los maestros no notaron era que en la espalda de el sujeto tenia una marca de una gran mordida y cuando menos se lo esperaban el sujeto tomo del antebrazo a el maestro y le dio una fuerte mordida arrancando le un gran pedazo de carne provocando que la sangre saliese disparada

Y entonces el maestro callo al suelo mientras se sostenía el antebrazo, el maestro parecía que estaba sufriendo mientras se revolcaba en el suelo

Los otros 3 maestros se acercaron al cuarto que estaba en el suelo y se horrorizaron pensaban que había muerto y ahí fue donde comenzó a moverse una de las maestras se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien asta que abrió sus ojos, sus ojos habían cambiado eran de color gris y unas ojeras de color gris aparecieron como si nada

La maestra lo iba a ayudar a pararse asta que el maestro la tomo del brazo y la mordió en el cuello provocando que la maestra soltara un ensordecedor grito, los demás maestros se asustaron y salieron corriendo

\- AHHHHHH…. -Saya estaba gritando, pero naruto le tapó la boca y salieron de donde estaban y comenzaron a correr asta que llegaron al pasillo

\- Que. que a pasado esto no puede ser verdad- trataba de convencerse Saya

\- Oye tranquilízate no te preocupes todo estará bien, pero necesitaremos algo para defender nos vamos

Naruto tomo de la mano a Saya y comenzó a correr en busca de algo para defenderse, después de correr unos segundos encontraron una escoba la cual naruto partió para dar se lo a Saya y naruto tomo un bate que estaba recargado en uno de los casilleros

Dentro de los salones por medio de lo que eran los alta voces se escuchó la voz del director explicando les a los alumnos la situación hasta que solo podían escuchar los lamentos del profesor, después de unos segundos en silencio asta que todos comenzaron a explotar en pánico, todos salían corriendo desesperados por los pasillos era un caos total alumnos golpeando se entre ellos, alumnos cayendo por las escaleras y de mas

Naruto y Saya podían escuchar los gritos de desesperación de todos los alumnos estaban en aprietos

\- Naruto que aremos esto es malo muy malo no quiero morir por favor no quiero morir- Saya comenzaba a perder la paciencia

\- Saya-chan. Saya-chan escúchame- grito naruto para tomar a la peli rosa por los hombros y limpiarle las lágrimas con su mano

\- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien tengo un plan ahí que salir por el edificio más cercano de acuerdo nada nos pasará estaremos bien no te preocupes-

Saya comenzó a recobrar la paciencia y asintió a lo que dijo naruto y comenzaron a correr, después de un tiempo corriendo dieron con un puente que comunicaba con otro edificio, pero había un maestro obstruyendo el camino y cuando el maestro los vio comenzó a caminar lento hacia ellos y comenzaba a abrir la boca de una manera exagerada eso no era normal

Saya-chan atrás de mi el ya no es una persona

Saya obedeció y se colocó detrás de la espalda de naruto, naruto comenzó a correr hacia el maestro y una vez lo suficiente mente cerca le dio una patada en la cabeza, la cual literal mente ahora estaba viendo hacia atrás y sin perder tiempo naruto lo empujó hacia los barandales para luego tirarlo

El maestro callo 6 pisos, Naruto y Saya se asomaron y lo que vieron les sorprendió el maestro había caído desde 6 pisos de altura y se levanto como si nada y se dirija de nuevo hacia el edificio

\- Es imposible debería estar muerto como es posible?

\- La única posibilidad es que ya estén muertos y sus cuerpos aun puedan moverse por voluntad propia- explico naruto

\- Pero que dices naruto eso es imposible… - saya fue interrumpida

\- Lo se eso diría yo si aquel maestro hubiera permanecido en el suelo tirado, pero eso no ocurrió, vamos ahí que seguir no habrá manera de salir por abajo las calles están infestadas ahí que ir a la terraza

\- Pero entonces como saldremos de ahí? -pregunto Saya muy preocupada

-No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo nos ira mal, vamos-

Una vez que Naruto y saya llegaron a la terraza vieron algo que los dejo en shock, habían no muertos por todos lados era una plaga y a lo lejos se podía ver que algo se había incendiado y por encima de ellos paso un helicóptero el cual hizo que Saya perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera apunto de caer de la terraza, pero antes de caer Naruto el agarro de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo pegando la a el para que se callera

\- ¿Gracias Naruto, pero ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Saya aun asustada

-tendremos que hacer una barricada y quedarnos escondidos asta que venga la ayuda es la única opción- dijo Naruto

De pronto aparecieron unos cuantos no muerto o mas bien zombis y Naruto dirigió su vista a una estructura que tenía una escalera, esa estructura estaba a unos 20 metros de ellos el problema era que los zombis ya estaban en todos lados

\- *Si llegamos ahí podremos bloquear esa entrada*- pensó Naruto

\- Bien Saya-chan sígueme- dijo Naruto para comenzar a correr hacia aquella estructura

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí este capítulo enserio espero que les haya gustado ya que en lo personal a mi me gusta este crossover, de seguro tendré algunos errores de ortografía, pero tratare de que sean mínimos y si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección hagan me lo saber por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y antes que nada desearía darles las gracias por pasarse a mi fic es la primera vez que escribo uno así que are lo mejor que pueda y enserio espero que les guste, espero poder finalizar lo**

Naruto y Saya comenzaron a correr entre todos los zombis y frente a ambos se encontraba un zombi el cual comenzó dirigir se hacia ellos, Naruto volteaba a todos lados buscando una forma de poder evitar el combate pero era imposible así que una vez frente al tipo infectado Naruto le inserto una patada en todo el pecho provocando que aquel tipo callera y antes de que pudiera pararse con el bate Naruto le aplasto todo el cráneo y de esa manera aquel sujeto ya no se volvió a mover, después de enfrentarse con unos cuantos infectados llegaron a las escaleras, escucharon a más personas arriba del edificio, sorprendidos voltearon a la dirección de dónde venían los ruidos y lo que sorprendió a Saya y a Naruto es que eran, Igou Hisashi, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, los 3 iban en la misma clase que Saya y Naruto y eran muy buenos amigos

\- Naruto, son Rei, Hisashi y Takashi ahí que ayudarlos- dijo Saya

\- Yo iré, tu quédate aquí y si se te acerca un infectado dale en la cabeza- explico Naruto

Mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia sus amigos Saya observaba todo desde lejos mientras que por la espalda se le acercaba un infectado que le faltaba la mitad de cuerpo teniendo solo de la cintura hacia arriba, Saya no se dio cuenta hasta que detrás de ella escucho un gruñido, inmediata mente se volteo y justo a tiempo logro moverse para evitar la mordida que iba dirigida hacia su tobillo, una vez que se movió de lugar el infectado la comenzó a seguir y la acorralo contra una de las paredes, el infectado a cada segundo el infectado se acercaba a Saya y antes de que la mordiera, el cuerpo de Saya se movió solo y con el palo de escoba perforo el cráneo del infectado con la parte mas filosa, haciendo que la sangre saliera expulsada hacia el rostro de Saya, después de unos segundos Saya perdió el equilibrio y callo de sentón al suelo, tenia la mirada perdida y no sé ,movía estaba en shock

Después de unos minutos Naruto y los demás regresaba a el lugar en donde se encontraba Saya, cuando llegaron les sorprendió lo que vieron, frente a saya estaba la mitad superior de un cuerpo de un infectado y Saya en el suelo cubierta de sangre, con su mirada perdida, Naruto al ver aquella escena, corrió a donde estaba Saya, mientras que Naruto hablaba con Saya los demás estaban bloqueando la escalera

\- ¿Saya, estas bien? – pregunto Naruto muy preocupado hincándose para estar a la altura de Saya

-Saya por favor responde – siguió insistiendo, pero el resultado era el mismo, entonces la comenzó a sacudir de los hombros hasta que reacciono

-Ehh? …...- fue lo único que dijo Saya

\- Saya te encuentras bien? -

\- Eh…. s-si estoy bien- dijo Saya

\- Gracias a dios que te encuentras bien- dijo Naruto

-Naruto…. por favor prométeme algo- dijo Saya con voz baja

-Claro que es lo que quieres que te promete dime- respondió Naruto viendo a Saya intrigado

\- Promete me que nunca, nunca mas me dejaras sola de nuevo- dijo Saya mientras que lagrimas caían de las mejillas de Saya,

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que le pedía su amiga, pero cuando vio que de su rostro comenzaron a caer lagrimas la cara de Naruto cambio a una de seriedad

\- Saya-chan te prometo que nunca mas te volver a dejar sola otra vez- respondió Naruto y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Saya

Saya se sorprendió por la acción del rubio sin pensar lo 2 veces ella también lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos minutos trascurridos acomodaron a Hisashi y lo recargaron en una pared para que pudiera descansar

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo Hisashi se parecía cada vez mas a uno de ellos y comenzó a vomitar sangre

Naruto volteo a ver a Takashi y este también le volteo a ver y como si ambos pudieran leerse las mentes Takashi movió la cabeza negando, dando le a entender a Naruto la situación

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras apretaba ambos puños con fuerza, Saya vio la acción del rubio y antes de que pudiera tomarlo de la manga de su camisa este se movió caminando en dirección de Hisashi, al igual que Naruto, Takashi hizo lo mismo, ambos se detuvieron enfrente de el

-Naruto, …. Takashi me podrían ayudar en algo? – pregunto Hisashi con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Naruto y Takashi hicieron un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo

\- Si caigo de cabeza desde esta altura la velocidad y la fuerza del impacto será suficiente para romperme el cráneo y evitar que me convierta en uno de ellos-

Lo que Hisashi les estaba pidiendo a Naruto y Takashi era una locura

\- PERO QUE ESTAS DICIEN...- Rei fue interrumpida por Hisashi

\- NO ME QUIERO COMBERTIR EN UNA DE ESAS MALDITAS COSAS Y HACER LES DAÑO-

\- Takashi, Naruto… por favor quiero ser yo hasta el final – una vez terminado de hablar comenzó a gritar de sufrimiento se comenzó a retorcer por el dolor

\- Hisashi NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOO- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Rei

Naruto y Takashi estuvieron a punto de hacer lo asta que Rei se lanzó sobre Hisashi

-No lo hagan Hisashi es especial el no morirá el regresara a la normalidad ya lo verán- dijo Rei con desesperación

Ambos chicos comenzaron a avanzar ya que notaron que la mano de Hisashi comenzó a moverse y fue entonces que Hisashi se levantó por completo viendo fija mente a Rei y antes de que Rei caminara hacia Hisashi este Naruto y Takashi le empujaron hacia atrás evitando que se acercara

Y cuando estuvieron cerca de el Takashi le dio una potente patada en la barbilla provocando que el cuerpo de Hisashi se elevara en el aire unos centímetros, Rei al ver lo que estaban haciendo iba a correr hacia ellos para detener los, pero fue entonces que Saya la detuvo

Después de la gran patada de Takashi, Naruto al igual que su amigo le dio una fuerte patada, pero esta fue directa a el pecho haciendo que el cuerpo de Hisashi saliese volando por una de las barandillas de el edificio, su amigo o lo que quedaba de el estaba cayendo a una gran velocidad hasta que se detuvo cuando su cráneo se incrusto en el pavimento provocando que este ya no se pudiese levantar

Arriba en el edificio todo estaba en total silencio nadie quería hablar hasta que

-Porque, PORQUE LO HICIERON ERA SU AMIGO COMO PUDIERON- ambos chicos apretaban sus puños con gran fuerza, Rei iba a volver a encarar los hasta que Naruto hablo

\- Esa cosa ya no era nuestro amigo era un monstruo, talvez antes fue nuestro amigo, pero ya no más, talvez si nos hubieras dejado hacer lo que quería Hisashi en un principio nunca lo tuviéramos que haber visto así…. pero lo echo echo esta

Una hora después de todo lo sucedido Takashi le presto su celular Rei para que pudiera marcarle a su padre que al parecer se encontraba enfrentándose a alguien y antes de que Rei pudiera preguntar le algo la llamada se corto

Y mientras tanto los infectados estaban tirando abajo las mesas que pusieron para poder estar seguros, pero ya no iba aguantar más, entonces Saya se le ocurrió una gran idea y era usar la manguera de incendios para alejar a todos los infectados, una vez seguido el plan de Saya comenzaron a caminar, Takashi y Rei hablaban como si nada de esto hubiera pasado asta que Rei menciono sin pensarlo a Hisashi

-Bien es momento de avanzar- dijo Takashi

Rei y Takashi estaban peleando juntos mientras que Naruto y Saya los seguían desde atrás, después de un largo rato de caminar llegaron a la planta baja topándose con otras 2 mujeres y un chico gordito

\- Soy Saeko Busujima del aula 3-A- dijo una chica alta de cabello morado largo que traía como arma una espada de madera

\- Yo soy Takashi Komuro del aula 2-B- se presentó mientras cerraba una de las puertas

-Y ellos son mis amigos Naruto Uzumaki, Rei Miyamoto y Saya Takagi – los presento a todos

\- Kohta Hirano y soy de la misma clase- dijo un chico de estatura media con lentes y un poco relleno

\- Y yo soy Shizuka Marikawa y soy la enfermera de la escuela- se presento una mujer un poco más baja que los demás a excepción de Komuro de un cuerpo que todas las mujeres desearían

Después de que todos se hallan presentado se encontraban en u a habitación espaciosa en la cual se encontraba un televisor el cual lo encendieron y cambiaron de canal para ver las noticias que al parecer en otros lados lo que sucedía en la escuela estaba ocurriendo todo era un caos, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo y la transmisión se estaba cortando ya que estaba atacando a la reportera y al camarógrafo, el cual dejo caer la cámara y se podía ver a la reportera tirada siendo atacada por uno de los infectados ya antes de que fuera mordida Naruto apago el televisor

-No servirá de nada si nos quedamos aquí escondidos tarde o temprano tendremos que ir nos, ahí que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí- explico Naruto

\- La salida más cercana es la entrada, pero aun así nos tomara mas tiempo salir ya que ahí muchas de esas cosas en los pasillos- explicaba Saya

Después de discutir lo que harían todos tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida mientras corrían en uno de los pasillos avían 3 chicas y 1 chico acorralados por unas cuantos infectados, todos al ver eso fueron en su ayuda y en un movimiento de dedos veloces Hirano con su pistola de clavos disparo rápida mente atravesando las cabezas de los infectados para que estos cayeran al suelo

\- Pensamos en salir de aquí quieren venir con nosotros? – pregunto Saeko

Una vez que Saeko les preguntara los estudiantes dijeron que, si y comenzaron a correr a la entrada de la escuela, durante el comino tuvieron que enfrentarse a muchos infectados, pero gracias a dios llegaron sin ninguna herida

Ya todos estaban corriendo hacia su salida, una vez ya fuera lo que vieron les impacto eran demasiados los infectados, eran tantos que todo el patio de la escuela estaba rodeado y entonces una de las chicas que salvaron comenzó a gritar del terror

\- Silencio nos escucharan- dijo Takashi enojad tapando le la boca a la chica y como si el ya supiera lo que pasaría todos los infectados comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos

\- Tchh esto será un problema, todos prepárense- ordeno Naruto

Y hasta aquí este capítulo ya tenía los primeros 2 capítulos escritos así que ahora tardare un poco mas en escribir espero y les guste y que si ahí faltas ortografía me disculpo jajaja si tienen alguna duda, critica, idea o cualquier otra cosa hagan me lo saber a través de una review

Hasta la próxima


End file.
